Family Drama
by babynora1983
Summary: Crazy how family works when your parents are gods. When you have both there strengths and weakness. Turning eighteen in a few days the truth come out. Spells falling that kept the truth from you. Who should you be angry at?
1. Prologue

**I do not own any of the Thor characters only the Daughter I choose to create. This story is going to be as if you pov of it and then sometime a 3rd person pov. just trying something new.**

******_all _**_this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams._

* * *

She couldn't help it the stories that she was told made no since to her. She was told by her father that her mother was brilliant sorcerers. She did many things to hurt us that lead to them living in Midgard with her father's new woman. He has yet to marry her hell he never married her mother. He says it's safe for her here nobody would judge her for my mother's misdeeds. _But Jane did judge me she never liked me around._

It wasn't her fault that her father loved to spoil her and drop anything he was doing to make her happy. She was everything that reminded him of her mother her strength and her mischief ways. She became best friends with Darcy very easily she would help you craft all the pranks you played on Jane. Jane would try to punish her but the moment her father came back from a mission with the Avenger he would tell her that everything was fine and let her leave to be with friends.

Jane made her go to school saying that it was important in life. But she knew too much and school was boring for her. So she started to do her pranks to students and teachers that annoyed her. When the teacher figured it was her they called Jane to come get and take her home because she got herself suspended from school for a semester. It also happened to be the same day your father was returning from another mission.

Jane was looking at you while she driving thinking of a way to speak to you.

Feeling her gaze to spoke up "What Jane?"

"Helga, why are you acting out like this? Why are you causing so much pain like this?"

You scoff (_she would make this about her._) and stay silent not wanting to deal with her.

"Are you going to answer me at all? Wither you like it or not I'm the one raising you while your father is out there saving the world."

You look at her "Oh yeah. Well I would rather be with my mother then you. We all can't get what we want now can we." Satisfied with her shocked reaction to look out the window and you both ignore each other.

As you both enter into the small apartment in London. You walk straight your room and slam the door shut and lock it. Laying down on your bed you fall asleep as you stare at the ceiling.

Jane walks over to the couch and sits thinking over what was said in the car ride home. She stays there until Thor comes home to speak with him about his daughter.

You wake up to hear Jane and your father arguing about you. You jump out of bed and walk over to the door to hear them better.

"Thor you need to discipline her! You can't let her talk to me this way! You asked me to help you raise her and I agreed to it."

"What shall I do I can't be here all the time. When SHIELD asks for me to help I must go and help. When I am here she is fine no need to punish her. What is done is done nothing can change."

"Thor! Your daughter told me today that she would rather be with her mother then live with me."

You take his silence and understand that he is hurting from that statement that you had hope he would never hear.

"She said that? What did you say to her to make her say such a thing?"

You smirk liking how well your father knew you.

"What? You're blaming this on me."

"She would not say hateful words without being tested. She is just like her mother like that way."

"Yeah she is just mischief as well. All we need is for her to want to rule this world like her mother."

"Jane, careful with what you say about my daughter and you show know better than to speak ill of the dead." said as his anger grows.

"Your right Thor it was wrong of me to say that. Forgive me?"

You hear them kiss_ ew_ you choose that moment to walk out. Your father looks at you and see that you are angry. That you are glaring right at Jane and understands that you must have heard what was said about your mother.

Thor moves Jane behind him so that you don't do something that you would regret. "You are just going to forgive her. Just like that. After everything that I just heard her say about me and my mother."

"Helga, please calm down you have yet to learn to control you magic you might do something that you might regret."

"Like what father kill myself so that I could with mother. Your hardly around it's like it hurts you to see me. Go ahead and be happy with the whore that stole you away from mother..." that was when you felt a slap and saw that Jane was the one that did it. You were about to hit her back when your father pulls you to your room and closes the door.

"Helga, look at me." he says to you after sat you down on the bed and kneels in front of you. You look at him and he sees that your eyes are red and that your skin is slowly turning blue. "Oh Helga, you come first to me no matter whom I choose bed. Nobody can replace your mother in my heart."

Slowly you are returning back to pale skin and green eyes as your temper calms. "Father, I miss her and our real home in Asgard."

Thor sit by you on the bed hugs you to him and you allow yourself to enjoy your fathers embrace "I miss her too. Jane is not the reason your mother and I had problems it was her lies and jealousy that got us in the end. Please do not blame Jane for the misdeeds of your mother and I."

"Why did you let mother believe that you felt something for Jane if you did not back then?"

"Honey, I was banished to Midgrad by your grandfather and I didn't mean to lead Lady Jane to think she had my heart back then. But I guess your mother didn't like the way that Jane looked at me. I tried to explain to your mother but she wouldn't listen to me."

You nod understanding him and begin to doze off to the sound of his heart. He slowly move you and himself to lay down on your bed and holds you as you sleep. Only you're not complete asleep when you hear the door to your room open. Your hug your father tighter hoping he wouldn't leave just yet.

"Thor we need to talk." says Jane.

"Speak for you can't see I am unable to move right now."

Your hear her sigh "Thor, you said you didn't want her to remember the past and yet you always tell her the stories of the past. Aren't you afraid that the memories will return? "

Your father sighs and rubs your hand on his chest. "I believe it's too late she has come of age and her powers will over power the spell my mother placed on her. I'm more worried about the past that she doesn't know of yet. My mother sent her here before everything that happened on Asgard."

"Yeah it was shocking that nobody saw her until you left to speak to your father about Loki."

_Loki I've heard that name before. Loki is my mother's name._..

* * *

**Okay so here it is I hope you like it Just so you know I making Loki a female in this story but to the only few know that Loki is able to become a female.**


	2. The Begining

**I do not own any of the Thor characters only the Daughter I choose to create. This story is going to be as if you pov of it and then sometime a 3rd person pov. just trying something new.**

******_all _**_this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams._

* * *

**The** **Beginning**

Loki had declined Thor's invite to go celebrate a victory with the Warriors three. Or at least that was what Thor believed as he has with his friends and Lady Sif drinking the night away. Loki wanted to try out his new gift and transformed himself into a female. For so long he had felt something for Thor that was more than brother love. So he told himself that it would be just one night only.

Loki looked slightly different as a female and hoped that she could fool Thor. She changed her clothes with the snap of her fingers instead of her normal green color that she would have loved to wear. She choose to wear a dark blue leather pants and a red top and draped a fur cape over her shoulders and hoped she wasn't trying too hard. Being a woman should be easy.

Loki got to the tavern quick and on the way was thinking of a name to use for the night. Just before entering she choose Isibel would work. She spotted Thor faster then she thought and kept walking to bar and asked for a drink. Someone was approaching her but she also felt eyes on her as she stood there waiting for her drink.

"What is a beautiful lady like yourself doing in a place like this?" said the man that approached her. She turned to see that it was Fandral and smiled that she had fooled him.

"Other woman are here as well. What makes me any different?" She looked around and saw that Thor was the eyes that she felt on her.

"Aye but they are barmaids they work here to satisfy the men here with mead and there beauty."

She points Lady Sif "She does not look like the other woman here and she sits with those men."

He looks to where she was pointing "Your right she is not. She is a warrior just like me and my friends come join us. So my friends and I can keep you safe."

She let him grab her drink and pull her to table that they were siting and tried to introduce them to her.

"Forgive me. I've been rude what is your name my Lady?" asked Fandral.

She smiled "Isibel."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." he said then began to introduce to everyone.

Sif was the first to ask "So you are not from around here are you?"

"No, Lady Sif. I am not I don't plan to stay long. Just passing through to visit other realms."

Sif kept looking from Thor to Loki and was getting upset that here she was sitting with him and yet his eyes would always find someone else to wonder on. Sif didn't understand how it was so hard to get him to see that she cared for him.

Loki on the other hand was happy to see that even in female form that she could get Thor's attention. Loki looked away from Thor to the other as Fandral introduced them to her. The night went on with talks of their adventures and drinks somehow near the end of the night Loki ended up sitting upon Thor's lap.

Thor rubbing small circles on her back. "So Lady Isibel where are you staying so that we can walk you safely?"

Loki blinks her eyes to the question before speaking "Oh I had just arrived and wanted something to eat and drink before I settled for the night. I guess I will just have to continue my travels."

"Nay you will take rest in the palace. Come we will take leave. Now gentlemen, Lady Sif we shall be leaving now enjoy the rest of the night my friends."

Thor guided her out of the tavern once out side he had his hand around her neck and pined to the wall. "You think me a fool, Loki?"

She swallowed and smirked "When did you know it was me?"

"The moment Fandral brought you to the tabled and I saw your eyes. What trick is this? I recall you saying that you did not wish to join us."

"Aye I did say that didn't I."

"Tell me Loki. Why?"

"Why does it matter? Did you not like how they were treating me? Did you want to be the only one to have me? Tell me Thor why are you truly angry..."

Thor had silenced her with his lips upon her using his tongue to ask for entrance to taste her. When she allowed him they both moaned and Loki choose that moment to pick up one leg. Thor released his hold on her neck to hold her leg in place he grind his half erection to her core. Causing Loki to pull away from the kiss and Thor kissed down her neck she couldn't control her mouth and moaned "Oh Thor."

Thor growled "Transport us to my room Loki."

Loki did just as she was told when they appeared in Thor's room he began to strip Loki of his clothes. Thor step away from her and took in the site of her beauty and noticed that she began to blush. "Loki is this your first time?"

Loki did not want to look at Thor or answer but his silence was enough to know so Thor asked a clearer question. "Loki is this going to your first time in your female form?"

Loki looked everywhere but at Thor and answered "This will be my first time in any form." Loki was getting upset and began to gather her clothes to dress and leave but was stop when Thor grabbed her hands before she get to her clothes. As he brought Loki close to his body he put a finger under her chin to make her look at him.

"Sorry Loki I had to ask. I did not meant to embarrass you. It's shocking considering the rumors that you can satisfy women in bed."

Loki tried to push Thor away from her "Oh Thor. Who do you think started said rumors? I didn't want to give it to just anyone it was my choice to stay pure."

"Why me?" Thor asked as he let go of Loki.

"You tell me Thor. You have had so many times to take me but at last moment someone joins us in a room and you pull away from me. So I choose to change to this form we can lie to everyone about this form." Said Loki as she walked to his bed and sat down.

"Loki you know I love you but wouldn't you want to someone you love and want to be your other half."

"Thor I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm asking you to make love me til you no longer want you. You have always desired to do it. Don't try to deny it I can tell when someone lies."

Thor walked over to her growling as soon as he was in reach of Loki he kissed her and pushed her into his bed. As they continued to kiss they moved up the bed Thor staying in between her legs hovering a bit above her.

Loki pulled away from the kiss "Thor don't you think you a bit over dressed for this."

"No...I...will...court...you." Thor said between kisses on Loki's neck. Slowly trailing kisses down her body between her breasts as his hands pinched one nipple and the other in his mouth. "Tonight is just about you." said Thor as kisses traveled even lower passing her vagina to her thigh. Loki gasped when she felt Thor blow air at her core just before kissing her other thigh.

"Thor." She moaned

Thor knew that he was driving her crazy with the teasing. So he put her legs over his shoulders and devoured her until she could no longer scream his name out in pleasure. Panting for air as she was coming down from her high as she look to her side when she felt movement to see Thor.

"I want to do this slow Loki. We go along with your lie about this form. But when and if this become real serious between us. I will want them to know it is you that I love Loki."

"I'll have to be myself when father calls for us. How will you court me then I have to be there as I and not this form Thor."

Thor pulls Loki over to him so that she can lay on his chest and use it for a pillow as he speaks. "You can make a double of yourself to this form and your other self. You are not the God of Mischief for nothing Loki. What we are doing together should feel wrong but it does not. It feel right to have you in my arms Loki."

"Yes it does feel right. Thor you win we will do it your way." Loki mumbled as she began to dose off to Thor heartbeat. Thor notice that Loki was sleep and tried to think over everything that happened tonight and how Loki words had rang true. Thor thought about how everyone would react to Loki female form when the truth came out. Looking at Loki one last time before he joined her in the dream world.

* * *

**Okay so here it is I hope you like it Just so you know I making Loki a female in this story but to the only few know that Loki is able to become a female. I thought I would go to the past and present every now and then so the my OC can help get her parents back together.**


	3. The Truth

**I do not own any of the Thor characters only the Daughter I choose to create. This story is going to be as if you pov of it and then sometime a 3rd person pov. just trying something new.**

******_all _**_this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams._

* * *

**The** **Truth**

The Present:

Upon waking up you noticed your father is not with you and remember what was said about your mother. Jumping out of bed you run out of your room looking for Jane and find her seating at her computer.

"You slapped me you evil witch."

Jane looks up at you and shakes her head.

"If my mother were here alive you would be dead. You have no right to touch me in any way. Let this be a warning you lay a hand on me again and you will see the light of day again. My father may care for you now but in the end it will be my mother over you. My parents would have been married if it wasn't for you. Before he was banished here and meet you the plan was for them to be married after his ruined my life, my family, you destroyed it all."

Thor choose that moment to enter the apartment with food and drinks "Helga enough! Go to your room I'll be there in a bit."

You glance at Jane one last time before storming back to your room and slam the door behind you. You lean against the wall to the right of the door and try to hear your father and Jane talk.

"Is she right about you and Loki? Its seems her memories are coming back slowly. The words she said Thor are a daughter that saw her mothers pain. You never told me you had someone back home in Asgard or that you had a daughter."

"You never asked and I never showed you any feeling that I want you other than just a friend. Both you and Loki thought other wise neither of you allowed me to speak of my feeling granted I've never been good at speaking. Loki was best at talking and negotiations to keep the peace. I miss Loki, Jane we should have never left Loki's body behind."

"Thor I'm sorry I wasn't thinking very much when we meet the first time. But when you came back two years later and introduced me to your mother. You let me kiss you after I slapped you twice."

"Jane think back to that day when you slapped me. Did I return the kiss?"

You hear Jane gasp before she speaks "Thor you need to tell me and your daughter what we are doing here. We don't share anything between us other than me raising your daughter by the way she can't go to classes for three weeks for the prank she pulled at school."

"I'll speak to her and tonight we will talk."

"Thor I hope you can forgive me for never letting make things clear between us. I'm sorry that you will not get to make things better between you and Loki but you should at least make it clear with Helga."

You hear a knock at your door and run to your bed and pretend that you had been there the whole time.

"Come in." whipping your tears away.

"Helga talk to me please."

You look at your father with a sad smile. "Why did grandmother send me here to sleep until your return to Migard?"

"You remember? How much do you remember?" Thor asked as he sat by you on the bed.

"Everything and the arrival of Lady Jane in Asgard than grandmother calling me to her chambers. Her explaining that she was going to cast a spell on me that would not come off me until one word was said."

"What word was that? Helga." Thor asked as he pulled you into a hug.

"It was my mother's name and when Lady Jane said it last night in my room I got it all back. Father I want to go see grandmother can we please go see her she must be hurting a lot since my mother is no longer here."

"Helga I'm sorry but you won't be able to see my mother she died to protect Lady Jane."

You get even more upset because Jane was reason that you didn't have two important woman in your life anymore. You remove yourself from your fathers embrace walk out of your room slowly. You find who you were looking for in the kitchen with Darcy she sees you raise your hand then sees Jane rising from the floor and turning to face you unable to speak. You hear Darcy calling for Thor and ignore them both as you begin to yell at Jane.

"WHY THEM? WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL? YOU TOOK MY MOTHER AND MY GRANDMOTHER FROM ME. YOU ARE TAKING MY FATHERS LOVE AS WELL. WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE ME DEAD AS WELL LADY JANE?"

You allow her to speak "Helga, please listen to me. You are a strong beautiful I would never take your father away from you. If I could bring back your grandmother and mother back I would. Will you let me tell how brave your mother was that day she died."

You bring her down and feel arms wrap around you. You turn to see that it was Darcy she whispers to you "I'm trying to warm you up so that you don't freeze everyone." You at yourself and see that your skin is blue. Pulling away from Darcy you walk to the living room to stand in front of a mirror you see that your eyes are blood red and not the green eyes that everyone told you got from your mother.

"Father what is wrong with me?" you asked as you notice him behind you.

"Nothing Helga. You get that from your mother and we were all lied to about your mothers birth. Odin's rules kept my mother from telling us the truth about Loki. But Jane is right you are beautiful. Are you ready for Jane to tell you about that day?"

You nod and let him walk you to couch he sits you in his lap.

"Father I'm not a little girl anymore." you say as you try to move off him.

"Humor me today I saw everything that happened and I don't think I'm ready to hear it said. But I won't let hear it alone."

You can tell how much it pains him so you stay in his lap and Darcy sits next you guys and places your legs on her own. You look at Jane that remained standing and nod let her know that you were ready to hear. Jane told her everything that Loki had done to avenge his mother's death. How both Thor and Loki trick the bad guys all the way to how Loki saved Thor. How she ran to them and heard Loki's last word of saying that 'I didn't do it for him.'

"Loki was talking about Odin and admitting that it was done you and mother. Helga I've been trying to find Loki's body to have a true funeral. Your not alone in missing your mother Helga but I promise that I will not give up until I find Loki's body."

You look at your father and kiss his forehead with tears in your eyes you tell him. "I'm sorry you had to be alone in that pain father. Having the love of your life die in your arms had to hurt a lot and worst to not be able to tell your daughter because you had no clue how to remove it."

You look to Jane "I'm sorry that I took my anger out at you. Forgive me for I have both my parents genes in me and anger tends to come out first before any other emotion does. She was beautiful in her female form Jane and if my father wasn't such an idiot when it come to speaking to females maybe my mother would have liked you."

You see her smile as she says. "When I saw your mother after your father release her so that we could save the world together. Forgive me but I slap her across the face for what she did in New York. Her reply was 'I like her.' so I believe you are right your mother might have liked me."

You begin to laugh a simple slap across the face made her mother like the woman in front of her. "Lady Jane that takes a lot of courage to slap my mother and live to speak of it. But you must have slap her in a way that showed her that you were worth saving." you swallow before continuing "I saw the pain in my mothers eyes when you kissed my father just before his return to Asgard. It killed her that day to know that a mere mortal could steal my fathers heart from her. So if my mother could find it in her heart to like you. Then I will try to control my temper and will to better in class when they allow me to return."

Jane looks at you and smiles "That's all I ask from you we don't need to bond. I don't want to replace your mother. A friend is all I can be if that is what you want since Darcy in your best friend."

You look at Darcy and smile because she has that face that say 'hell yeah I am'. You turn to Thor and ask "Father, was mother allowed to say goodbye and attend grandmothers send off to the stars?" You were already upset with Odin for not allowing you to see your mother upon her return. It looked like Thor didn't want to answer you so Jane did.

"No Loki was told about about Frigga after everything was done. The guards that was sent to inform Loki stalled to the last moment and was punished for the delay of the news."

You smile and get up from your father's lap "I'm going to wash my face. Jane sorry that I stopped you from cooking dinner please continue. Father why don't you help Darcy choose a move that we can watch til dinner is done."

Every got up and did just as you said should be done. You are in the bathroom looking into the mirror wishing that your mother was alive or your grandmother. Without realizing it you had summoned a illusion of your grandmother. You look at her and cry in her arms as she holds you. You don't know how long you were there but you had somehow ended up on the floor still being held by your illusion with your father shaking you awake.

Slowly allowing yourself to wake you look around seeing your grandmother and a sad face upon your fathers face. "Father I'm sorry I didn't mean to have her here."

He takes out of her arms cause her to vanish and carries you to the couch "Shush you are lucky to have that gift like that you have no idea how much I wish I could do that just to be able to speak to again."

You cuddle closer into and allow yourself to sleep in his arms again. Hoping to be able to see your mother in your dreams telling everything will be fine.

* * *

**Okay so here it is I hope you like it Just so you know I making Loki a female in this story but to the only few know that Loki is able to become a female. I thought I would go to the past and present every now and then so the my OC can help get her parents back together. I plan on her turning 18 soon so right now she is in her senior yeah in high school. I also plan on being with one of the Avengers I'm just not sure whom yet.**


	4. Loki's Wants

**I do not own any of the Thor characters only the Daughter I choose to create. This story is going to be as if you pov of it and then sometime a 3rd person pov. just trying something new.**

******_all _**_this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams._

* * *

**Loki's Wants**

The Past:

The time was pasting quickly and yet slow Thor still didn't take what Loki was willing to give him. Not that the heated make out breaks, and foreplay wasn't fun but Loki wanted more she wanted to feel his love wanted to hear the words as he was claiming her as his and his alone. So at one of the balls Loki decided that she would flirt with Fandral all night and see what reaction she would get out of Thor then.

Loki was in his chambers deciding what to wear for the night for his female form when Thor found him. "Loki." he called as he grab Loki from around the back of his neck and kissed him. Loki moaned saying "To what do I owe this embrace for?" as he pulls away.

"Loki I care not what form you are in I... care deeply for you."

Loki gives Thor a small smile and continues his search for the right dress that are on his bed. Thor wraps his arms around Loki from behind and kisses his neck. Loki leans into and changes her form so that Thor's hands could roam her body in the places she wanted turning her body around.

"Thor stop teasing me like this..." is stopped by Thor lips on hers. Loki jumps into his arms and wraps her legs around Thor's waist. Thor tries to move the dresses out of the way as he slowly lays Loki onto the bed. Pulling away from Loki's lips to kiss down her neck causing a moan to escape her lips "Loki." Thor growled. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to keep myself in control when you make noises like that."

Loki didn't care she wanted him to lost control and take her. "Then don't control self and take me like you want." She arched up to grind against his manhood and got the reaction she wanted. Thor grabbed her hands in one hand and held them together above her head and his free hand cupped her breast. Loki moaned again and wanted more friction grind against him. Loki was able to get one of her hands free so she went to untie the lace to Thor's pants.

Thor pulled away fast and stood at the edge of the bed just looking at Loki "No Loki it's not the right time."

"Leave Thor." She was angry tired of having to go at this slow pace of his.

"Loki, my love..."

"LEAVE NOW THOR!" she said as she transformed to her male form.

"Loki please hear me."

"Leave me be. Go to your friends."

Thor looked at Loki not know to do or say so he left. Loki left his room to visit his mother he hope that she would understand why he was feeling this way with his brother. As he reached her chambers and knock he heard her say come in.

"Loki what brings you here today?"

"Mother, I'm having confusing feels for someone and I've been changing my form to please this person but any time I want to go further this person pulls away and tells me now is not the time. Why would this person make me wait?"

Frigga looked at her son she knew everything that was going on with her sons and couldn't be happier. "Let me see this form of your's."

"Mother but..."

"Let me see her Loki."

Loki nodded scared of her reaction when she sees that it was Thor that he had been speaking of. Loki closed his eyes not wanting to see the face of his mother when she see the truth.

"Loki you're beautiful."

Loki open her eyes wide with shock not expecting that reaction from her mother. Frigga smiled and walked over to her and hugged her.

"Loki as to way Thor is making you wait is because some men feel that when they want a serious relationship they want to take it slow. So that when they do go all the way it's because they love each other. Do you love Thor? Do you feel that Thor loves you?"

Loki nodded to both question "But mother you know Thor was never good with words and he has never said those words to me and I have yet to say them to him. I don't want to get hurt."

"Oh Loki how is Thor going to show you how he feels if you can't say them to him. How is Thor to know that you are ready for the next step if you don't tell him? He can't read your mind Loki."

"But mother..."

"Loki I know you don't want to seem weak for being in love but if you continue using your female form you're going to having to choose soon."

"I make no promises mother but tonight I will do something that will get make or break my relationship with Thor. I leave it in his hands on where we go from here."

Frigga just shook her head and began to push her son/daughter out of her room, "Be careful you make regret what you do tonight."

Loki looked at his/her mother before changing back to his male form and walking out of the room and returned back to his own room. Decided to go with a light blue dress that hugged his body just right. The plan was for Loki to meet Thor at the gate so that they could continue their secret.

Loki made sure that an illusion of himself would leave his room and head to the feast and she would teleport to the gate and wait for Thor. Only when the time came dressed in her light blue gown her dark hair half up and curl it was Fandral that was waiting for her. He informed her that Thor was with Odin and that was why he was here rather than Thor.

"So Fandral what an honor it must be for you to bring me to Thor."

"Lady Isibel, I'm afraid but you will not be seeing Thor tonight. For Odin has ordered Thor to take another to feast tonight."

Loki felt a slight pain in her chest but replied "Well then what is the point of me being here if I'll not be seeing Thor. I'll just leave and should Thor feel the need to see me upon a different night then so be it."

"Lady Isibel, Thor wants you to be here he just can't have you on his side tonight."

"Who is it that shall be at his side tonight? Fandral."

Fandral looked everywhere but at her and that was when it all clicked "It's Lady Sif? Isn't?"

Fandral just nodded so Loki continued "Was it her idea to go to Odin? We all know that Thor would only take her if it was ordered. Thor talks to me so I know what I need to know."

"My Lady, you are right about Lady Sif and Thor. You must be the real deal for him because for as long as I've known Thor every week it's a new girl. But when you came you he can't stop talking about you and almost always asking Volstagg question." Fandral said with a smile near the end. "Shall we head to the feast my Lady?"

Loki smiled and nodded tonight was going to be hard to play out the way he wanted.

* * *

**I thought I would go to the past and present every now and then so the my OC can help get her parents back together. I plan on her turning 18 soon so right now she is in her senior yeah in high school. I also plan on being with one of the Avengers I'm just not sure whom yet.**


	5. The Feast and Sif

**I do not own any of the Thor characters only the Daughter I choose to create. This story is going to be as if you pov of it and then sometime a 3rd person pov. just trying something new.**

******_all _**_this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams._

* * *

**The Feast and Sif**

The Past:

As they both walked into the feast Fandral guided her to join Volstagg and Hogun as they began to speak about their past battles to keep her busy and not thinking about Thor or Lady Sif.

But it didn't work Loki knew every detail of those stories and just smiled to make them feel good at what they had been told to do. Loki looked at Fandral and smiled "Maybe I should just leave if Odin approved of me he would not have agreed with Lady Sif. Thank you for trying but I do not want to be your burden."

Volstagg spoke "Nonsense child. You are no burden and Fandral should not have told you about Lady Sif. Thor wants you here tonight and to be with you but when we sit to eat he has to sit with her."

Fandral looked at the floor when Volstagg glared at him. Loki decided to be nice for once and saved him by saying "I asked if the reason why Thor did not meet me where he told me to wait for him was because of Lady Sif. He did not answer me so from that silence I knew without a doubt that I was right in my thoughts. So no Fandral did not tell me anything."

Everyone one inside the Hall except for the royal family and Sif. Loki made sure to have his double ready waiting in the royal chamber that they always waited inside before entering. Loki excused herself from the warrior three to walk to the balcony she allowed herself to speak through her double as she saw Thor enter alone walking straight to him.

"Don't touch me! You will destroy this illusion."

Thor looked at him and stopped himself from going any closer. "Loki please don't be upset with me. I did not know this was going to happen when I left your chambers it was to get ready and father called me to speak. He told that you could still be here and I with you but I had to give other Lady's a chance to see what we have is real and not something else."

Loki was speechless for once and had no comebacks so Thor continue "Loki father said that what he has seen between us is what he and mother had. He said that tonight could make or break us apart. Tell me that I will not lose you after tonight."

"We will have to wait and see then. I cannot give you an answer now. Lady Sif is waiting for you just outside. Don't worry she heard nothing of what we said. Well she heard something just not what really were talking about."

"Shouldn't you tell me what she really heard so that I'm not a fool when she enters?"

Loki smirked "No love. No need for you to know it was just the normal brother talk about woman. "

Thor shook his head and walked over to the door. "My lady it it wrong to listen in what brother talk about in private. Did I not say to you that I would meet you at the warriors' hall and walk you here?"

"Yes Thor you did say that forgive me. I...just wanted to be sure...I mean that well it was shocking that you invited me tonight. Wasn't Isibel supposed to be with you tonight? Did she have to return home?"

"Lady Sif now is not the time to lie and play dumb. We know it was you that went to my father. The woman I court is here tonight in the arms of other man because you had to go to my father."

Sif was shocked that Thor had catch on to her plan. "Thor I did no such thing. I did not know that you were courting her. Besides you or Loki will be the future King of Asgard and need to be with someone that is from Asgard."

Loki did not want to listen any more so she returned to the warriors three. Sitting by Fandral and whispered in his ear. "I have a plan but I need your help. I may regret this later. But I fear that this is a test that Odin wants Thor to take."

Fandral nodded and Loki continued "Flirt with me and I'll flirt back but no touching I love Thor and only him."

Fandral and Loki looked at each other as she realized what she had said. Fandral smirked and Loki smiled and repeated "I love Thor."

Fandral turned to Volstagg and Hogun telling them that they would need to help keep Thor from killing him for he was going to help convince the prince that Isibel was right woman to be with. They all agreed that Lady Sif went about handling this the wrong way. Everyone in the hall came to a silence as Loki's double walked in and Thor with Sif behind him. Last to enter was Odin and Frigga once seated at their table the feast began.

Thor kept Looking at Loki and see how she was talking to Fandral. He tried to remind himself to stay calm because he asked Fandral to make sure that she was having fun tonight since he had to be with Sif tonight. He still couldn't believe that she said that about Isibel(Loki) she knew nothing about the woman he loved and if he still had her after tonight he would show her just how much he loved her.

He saw Sif come closer to him to whisper "You see how she is with your friends Thor if she loved you. She should have not come tonight and respected that you would be here with me. Not putting her hands all over Fandral."

Thor looked back to them and saw that what Sif said was nothing but a lie Loki was just talking and smiling at whatever was being said to her. Thor glared at Sif "Keep to your self-woman. You have done nothing but lie to get your seat by me. Should I be king one day you would never be my queen." yelling never the end everyone in the hall was silent both Loki"s turned to look at him. Thor looked around "Forgive me father, mother but I don't think I can sit here anymore tonight." Odin nodded his approval and Thor walked over to the warrior three and Loki.

When Thor was in reach of her he pulled Loki up to her feet and kissed her in front of everyone. Loki noticed that this kiss was different from any other kiss they shared it had more passion and she realized that he was letting her know that he loved her and only her. Pulling away from the kiss and leaning their heads together Loki whispered "I love you Thor." Thor smiled and kissed Loki head and they sat down with their friends. Frigga smiled knowing what was going to happen tonight.

The rest of the night went well and no one questioned the prince choice in the woman he was with except for Sif. She tried to join them once everyone was done eating and that dancing began. Fandral stopped her grabbing her arm and pulling her away from them.

"Not tonight Sif. Leave them be you lost. Be the warrior we know you are and just leave them alone."

Sif looked at him "She is not normal Fandral how can we allow her to be with the prince."

"What makes you believe that she not normal? She done nothing to us. You have done nothing but make her feel unwelcome since day one."

"Fandral since day one I've had a gut feeling that she is nothing but a trick to get to our prince."

Fandral shook his head and pushed out of the hall "Go home Sif and for once just let them be happy."

As Fandral returned he saw both Isibel and Thor leaving the hall to what he assumed would be Thor bed chambers.

Thor had Loki pinned to the wall near his door kissing down Loki neck. With thoughts on how he would show her just how much he loved her. He had one hand lifting the dress to touch her core.

"Thor not out her please."

Thor regain his thoughts and opened the door to his room and once they were both inside and the door shut. He picked up Loki and carried her to his bed placing her down gently looking at her with love in eyes. He began kissing every part of her body the exposed to his and slowly began to untie the dress from her body. Loki shivered with each kiss she received and Thor slow way of removing their clothes. Loki was about to use her magic to remove their clothes but decided to let Thor do it his way tonight. For this was his way of saying he loved her and only her.

Thor did not want to rush tonight but knew that now as he entered her he would have to thrust fast and do his best to stay still until she was ready for him to move. Hovering over her with his tip at her entrance looking into her eyes "Forgive me. Bite me if you must but I must make quick of this." Just like that Loki's female form was no longer a virgin Thor kissed the tears that had escaped her. Thor was still until Loki began to move cause Thor to groan with how tight she was around him. Thor began to pull out and thrust back in slow at first only picking up on the speed when Loki began to moan in pleasure.

Thor was close to his end with the way that Loki called out his name in pleasure so he moved one hand in between them and rubbed her bundle of joy so that she could release before him. "Come for me, my love." Loki could no longer hold off anymore as reached her end came and call out "Thor"

Feeling Loki's walls clamp down on him and her yelling his name was his own end and released his seed into her. Thor removed himself from her and laid besides her pulling her to lay near him. Both trying to regain their breath and relaxed in there private moment slowly falling asleep. Nether knew what they had forgot to do before they started. Thor seed traveling inside of her womb to find what they needed to create a life. It wouldn't be her first birth in female form. But in an Asgardian form it would be and only one person knew what would happen and did nothing to stop it.

* * *

**I thought I would go to the past and present every now and then so the my OC can help get her parents back together. I plan on her turning 18 soon so right now she is in her senior yeah in high school. I also plan on her being with one of the Avengers I'm just not sure whom yet.**


	6. Unanswered Questions

**I do not own any of the Thor characters only the Daughter I choose to create. This story is going to be as if you pov of it and then sometime a 3rd person pov. just trying something new.**

******_all _**_this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams._

* * *

**The Unanswered Questions**

The Present:

It's the next day when you wake up to find out that your father had left to search for your mother and get help from Odin. It was like that for days, days then turned to weeks Lady Jane had to concentrate on her work so she sent you and Darcy to leave the house for a few hours.

"So Darcy have you meet any of the other Avengers?"

"Well in all honesty I only ever meet Agent Phil Coulson. When Thor took off with Jane I tried to get a hold someone no luck on that. But I do wish to meet them someday why do you ask?"

"Well I feel that I'm ready to begin courting and none of the boys here grab my attention the way those men do when I hear my father speak of them so highly."

"Helga!" Darcy smacks your arm.

"What you mortals forget that I may look like I'm about to be 18 but I'm really a lot older. Besides don't you mortal women prefer a man with experience then a boy without it?"

Darcy looks at you with shock and nods her head in agreement. "Okay yeah we do and yeah I forget sometimes that you gods are so different then us. Why don't you ask your father to take to meet them?"

"You remember who my father is right? He still treats me like a child and leaves me with women while he's gone. He is doing everything to keep me pure until the day I die. Which is a very long time for us gods."

Both Darcy and you begin to laugh before she replies. "That is the sadness news I've heard about fathers doing to keep men or boys away."

You both enter the theater and only buy a drink and watch a movie that she wanted to watch you really didn't care for it. Once the movie was done you tell Darcy that you're ready to just go back and sleep. You never call Jane place home because it wasn't home to you and it never would be. Home was Asgard where your father wouldn't allow you to return to. Heimdall would talk to you and remind you that he could not go against your father's wishes to visit Asgard. Every time you asked how the search was going he would reply that you would have to wait until your fathers return.

The close you both got to Jane's home you felt something pulling you. You felt the magic before but it couldn't be her. Why would your sister's magic be here on Midgard? For the first time you were afraid for Jane and you stop Darcy from getting closer to the apartment. "Darcy you need to find a way to get an Avenger her or the shield agent you spoke of."

"What's going on?"

"I can't let you go in there until I know for sure myself. You know my mother's story I'm sure of it I have other siblings. One of them I can feel her here her powers can bring death and life but life comes at a price. Trust me if you don't hear from me find the Avengers to help you."

"Wait but your her sister why would she hurt you."

"Because she fears my mother loves me more than her I don't really know. She is forbidden to harm me but with my mother's death I fear she cares not if I live. Go Darcy I will try to send Jane out safely to where you chose to stand."

You enter the building slowly and take the stairs trying to delay the meet with your open the door to see Jane sitting on the couch and your sister standing by the window.

"Hel." you greet her.

"Helga."

"Why are you here Hel."

"Is it wrong of me to visit my little sister?"

"Do you visit all your siblings Hel or do I get the special treatment because your crush on my father?"

"How is your father these days?" she asked ignoring your taunt.

"Looking for our parent's body if you really do care to know." Looking at Jane you can tell she has been forbidden to move. "Release her Hel. This is between you and I mortals have no need to hear quarrels between gods."

"Oh dear sister you are no fun when it comes to allowing a mortals to watch. But you are right they need not know the matters of gods."

You see that Jane is able to move as she runs to you when she hugs you cast a spell to vanish her to Darcy.

"Oh you are just like Loki but I don't need her to have fun." She throws a spell at you but you dodge it. You turn to your jotun form and blast her with a blast of frost in the face.

"ENOUGH!" she screams and looks at your eyes only to laugh. "I'm so happy to see this you will how it feels not to be able to touch those you love. I heard rumors that you had come of age and now that I see for myself you have the same faith as my own."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dear sister, you may be able to touch your father and do no harm to him but anyone else that you chose to love. Will die at you touch frozen to the touch you have your dear mothers curse?"

"Why do you hate me?"

She looks at you in the eyes "Hate that would mean that I once care about you. Are you sure that I ever did."

"I remember when I was born Hel. Loki took me to see you and our brothers tell me can you speak to them. Do you hear their thoughts as I do or am I just better at my gift them you."

The next thing you know you are slap across the fact by her hand and you are both shock. Her touch should have killed you and she should know.

"How is that possible?"

"I'm just an illusion that's why."

"You know as well as I that all your gifts travel with your illusion." You begin to laugh" You have been scared into believing that you could do me harm. Only for us to find out on our own that you had nothing to fear. Tell me Hel who told you that you couldn't touch us."

Her eyes widen at realizing what she was just asked of her to acknowledge. You wait for it to dawn on her and smirk the way your mother did when she knew she was right about someone. You decided to taunt her a bit to get her to admit it. "Come on sister you know the answer to that question. We both know that answer and if Loki were here you know exactly what words your father would tell you."

She turns to look into your eyes with tears. "Why?"

You knew what she was really asking you "Hel our brothers were out of her reach you being the goddess of hel its self she allowed her own death to come and told Odin where to find Loki. She is the reason Loki did not get to raise you and our brothers. Your mother used you to hate us all she never loved Loki after her death Loki came to realize your mother used him. Loki doesn't let anyone use him without getting something for himself now because her..."

"STOP!"

"Why sister because the truth hurts? Welcome to my pain dear sister. You have a hateful mother and I have none. My mother never used me or lied to me as yours did. I have the love from both my parents the love of my brothers. What did you get from yours?"

"Loki never made the effort to see me. My mother was at least by my side."

"Yes, she was to poison you mind with lies. To keep you from your siblings for fear of killing us. What did she promise you if you came here today to kill me? Tell me was it you that allow your mother a night to use Lady Sif body to try and prevent my parents in creating me only to fail."

"How do you know of that night? My mother escape for a few hours while I rested I caught her on her return. She never told the reason why she did it only that it had to be done."

"I'm afraid mothers do keep secrets from their children. It can't be helped but you still didn't answer my question."

"Thor."

"You can't have my father even if he is to die someday you know where he would go in death so how does your mother plan to get you my father."

"Enough! So we can't kill each other my mother is a witch that use me. I'll deal with her in my own time. You know you could always visit me and bring our brother as well as Loki use to do when we were little."

"I was little you guys were defiantly a lot older than me."

She smiles at you ready to leave only to stop "Loki's body will never be found sister. Think really hard about our gifts how you are able to feel that I was here. We only know of one that can block us from feeling his. There is a reason your father can't find the body." then she was gone.

You text Darcy that it was safe to return. You sit on the couch and think about what your sister had just said to you. You walk out to the balcony and call out to Heimdall.

"Yes child."

You allow your illusion of yourself to stand by him.

"Where is my father?"

"Out looking for Loki."

"That's not the answer I want."

"What answer do you seek?"

"Where is my mother? You and I both know if Loki does not want to be found or heard by anyone he can hide well. It's been too long to not find a body even a body can be found with your help."

Heimdall looks at you and nods but returns to stare at the stars again.

"Child you know I see everything I inform the king if it is a matter that he must know of. Odin had been very ill on might say needing his Odin sleep having to awake from it too early to save your parents from fall off this bridge. With the battles and your father not wanting the throne yet the dark elves starting the war. Lady Jane coming here, the death of your grandmother, the last spark to send him there was hearing that Loki had died."

"Wait if grandfather is in Odin sleep..." you started to put it all together what your sister had said and Heimdall "...bring me to Asgard now."

* * *

**I thought I would go to the past and present every now and then so the my OC can help get her parents back together. I plan on her turning 18 soon so right now she is in her senior yeah in high school. I also plan on her being with one of the Avengers I'm just not sure whom yet.**


End file.
